


Pequena Arma Química

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Pequena Arma Química

     Risos ecoavam pelo espaço vazio daquele quarto fechado.

     A loucura provavelmente estava o dominando. Uma criança largada do outro lado do quarto olhando para a parece vazia e rindo baixo, apenas o quanto sua voz ainda podia aguentar. O corpo era pequeno, ossos podiam ser visto por baixo da camisa e pelas covas em seu rosto enquanto do outro lado uma criança que parecia um pouco mais saudável olhava com horror para o que acontecia.

     Estava matando seu irmãozinho. Seu próprio irmão mais novo apenas por estar ali naquele espaço onde a única entrada e saída de ar era um buraco ligado à um cano que dava para a rua. Antes disso os pais já haviam morrido envenenados, com a boca espumando, quase não podiam aguentar o cheiro pútrido dos corpos que deterioravam-se em um outro canto da sala. Havia muito alimento ou água, mas tudo estava tóxico demais para que o menor se alimentasse.

     Enquanto isso o mais velho comia, um bolo se formando em sua garganta. Não queria morrer. Não queria ficar ali preso para sempre até que nem mesmo seu corpo monstruoso não suportasse mais a falta de alimento ou o excesso de toxina e lhe matasse como tinha feito com seus pais e como aconteceria com seu irmão. Também não aceitaria que a loucura lhe dominasse, a dor do peito se espalhasse o desejo de morrer viesse. Era um sobrevivente, por mais que se odiasse tinha de fazer algo para sair dali.

     Mesmo que o seu peito estivesse sendo perfurado por espinhos a cada riso que o mais novo dava, ou que respirar aquele cheiro horrendo machucasse seus pulmões... Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, não tinha escolha. Com lágrimas no olhar e os lábios feridos e inchados de tão forte que os mordia levantou-se, se aproximando do mais novo. O pegou no próprio colo, abraçando o mais forte que podia fazer, sem temer quebrar os ossos dele, porque o que faria naquele momento não era muito diferente disso.

     Tocou os lábios secos do seu irmãozinho com o seu próprio, deixando que o sangue entrasse pelo corpo dele, que a respiração aos poucos parasse no corpinho que nem mais forças tinha para lutar contra isso. A morte veio silenciosa e rápida, mas nada gentil, levando consigo o sorriso de seu irmão que morrera com os lábios manchados de sangue. Mesmo suas lágrimas de dor que caíam sobre ele feria o corpo já morto, nem mesmo sua tristeza e arrependimento podiam fazer algum bem. Nada podia. Era uma completa maldição.

     Mas não mais do que aqueles que tinham os atacado. Não mais do que os malditos cientistas que achavam que lhes fazer de exemplo para que as outras cidades temessem as armas deles não traria nenhuma consequência. Eles eram como vermes se espelhando pelo mundo e pelo corpo das pessoas trazendo a morte indiscriminadamente, apenas porque queriam. Parasitando qualquer lugar apenas para obter mais conhecimento.

     Podia ser que ainda não pudesse fazer nada contra eles, mas isso era apenas por enquanto. Enquanto seu corpo era pequeno e magro, enquanto ainda não sabia como usar de sua habilidade. Enquanto ainda não tivesse armas ou formas de se proteger... Enquanto... Mas primeiro tinha de achar um jeito de sair daquele quarto, primeiro tinha de sobreviver, para garantir que nenhum deles sobreviveria.

     Se eles tinham lhes usado como exemplo para fazer os comuns temerem, seria o exemplo para fazê-los temerem seus próprios atos. Não que pudessem mais mudar ou pedir misericórdia. Mesmo que um deles tivesse se arrependido e virado algum tipo de médico, não haveria perdão, não pouparia ninguém. Eles não podiam devolver a si tudo que tinha perdido. Eles não poderiam devolver para si sua humanidade.

     Agora era como uma arma de matar, uma arma química para matar tudo que fosse vivo e que estivesse em seu caminho.  Não tinha escolha sobre isso, não podia fazer nada para evitar porque só de respirar já era um desastre. Estaria sozinho para sempre, para sempre... Para sempre condenado a nunca mais poder sentir um abraço, ou um carinho, sem que parasse o coração que quem lhe abraçasse e acariciasse.

     Esse tipo de pensamento lhe dominou por dias e noites, dias e noites que se passaram. O ceifeiro parecia querer não lhe dar a honra de sua vinda, como se pudesse repelir a própria morte com seu poder. Essa ideia idiota só se passou quando já estava fraco demais para levantar um dedo, quando o sono rapidamente parecia se tornar mais agradável, tão agradável que se não cedia, era apenas por pura teimosia, puro desejo de viver.

     Foi quando ouviu sons, sons altos que indicavam que os escombros na frente da porta estavam sendo retirados. Assim que esta abriu a luz lhe cegou momentaneamente, estava fraco demais para tremer, ouvindo os passos que se tornavam cada vez mais altos, uma figura que não conseguia ver o rosto se aproximando. Ele iria morrer também. Todos iriam morrer. Porque era dessa palavra que definia todo o significado de sua existência. Morte.

      Os olhos se fecharam, mas ainda respirava levemente. Só precisava dormir um pouco, dormir um pouco. Descansar. Estava cansado demais, cansado fisicamente, cansado mentalmente, cansado de coração, cansado de alma. Se Deus existisse como seus pais acreditavam, era melhor que ele se ajoelhasse e clamasse por seu perdão assim que estivesse aos pés dele. Porque tudo era cruel demais. Por que tudo era tão cruel? Por quê?

     – Ei, Mike, esta criança está respirando.

     – Um sobrevivente? Não achei que teria...

     – É um milagre que ele não tenha morrido intoxicado. Toda essa cidade está com toxinas no ar.

      – É porque a culpa é dele.

     – Mas o quê?

     – Leve-o para a Zona de risco... E não tire sua máscara de gás.

     – A zona de risco...

     – Ele nos será útil.


End file.
